Payback Time!
by GlitterBaby2.0
Summary: What happens when Sakura, her bestie, and the rest of their class can't stand their teacher? The plot of this story happens! Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

Okay! This is an all new fanfic based on what I _really_ wish I could've said to a super-crazy teacher I had. Before I start the fic, however, you need to know all about the lady.

1) She doesn't teach her classes and she's bipolar! I mean, she let us sit, take out electronics, and talk but yelled when we started reading and doing our homework for other classes! And other days, we';ll just be waiting to see what she wants us to do and then she'll just blow up at nothing!

2) She stayed talking about her nasty medical issues! She told her classes all about how she has gout in her right knee and how she's always out of sick days! And about how she don't want _**ANYONE**_ touching her insurance! Even about when she woke up in the middle of surgery for a pace-maker switch!

3) She's lonely and sad! She always when on and on about her husbands (_YES!_ I said husband_**S**_!) and how they always divorced! Call me crazy, but that's sad! And she's so lonely she asked two of my very best friends to help her make an eHarmony account! _**WTF? **_

4) _**SHE'S MESSY!**_ I don't mean like food messy, I mean **GOSSIP** messy! She's a teacher so naturally she knows who's friends with who. Well, she'll go and talk about certain students _**TO THEIR BEST FRIENDS**_ and wonder why so many kids hate her and why kids always go to the principle and guidance councelor about _**HER**_! She told another of my friends (Alice) that her friend (Cynthia) should go on a weight-loss program! And instead of going to the principal, Cynthia calmly went to the teacher and asked if it was true. _**THEN THE TEACHER STRAIGHT UP LIED!**_

5) She's racist! This is so messed up! Nobody even knows what fucked up planet she even comes from, but she has the nerve to start wreckin' (making fun of) on other peoples' religion and race! She called our whole class (which was 78% black) niggers and ghetto losers! Now, _**WTF IS WRONG WITH THAT PICTURE?**_

Last but not least:

6) SHE'S LIKE A HOBO! She constantly begs kids for food! She went in my lunchbox and ate my powdered doughnuts! And I couldn't say anything because she grades us on how much she LIKES us! (If that's not pedophilish, I don't know what is!)

Okay! You've heard all the basic (Yes people! **BASIC!**) things about the crackhead I called my social studies teacher. (Who, sadly, must remain nameless.)

Also! I named her after Karin simply because I don't like her.

Her actual appearance is a big O with a muffin top, two sticks for legs, and thinly disgusting orangey-blonde hair (that she dyed herself!)

ENJOY THE FIC! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday afternoon, 5th period

Sakura POV

"I don't wanna go to _**IT'S**_ class!," I whined to Temari  
>as they trudged down the hall, dreading what was in store for them today.<p>

"I know right! I swear, if she gives me another of those crackhead looks, or says something to me, I'm going off on her!," Temari replied.

"What's up with those looks _anyway_?," I asked.

"I don't even know! I told my mom though and she went to Mr. Hatake about it!"

Smirking, I said," That's probably why she's mad at you! It's really not fair to be mad at you, though, just because your mom went off on her diplomat style!"

"HA! She sure did tell her off on her all calmly! It was too funny! And I'm just standing right next to my mom listing all the stuff that crackhead of a teacher has done."

By the time Temari had finished talking we were at **_IT'S_** door.

"Here we go," I said.

Just as everyone was getting seated, IT came in.

**_"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!,"_** shouted Ms. Karin.

Of course, like the crackbaby she was born to be, she didn't realize that no one was up to begin with.

_**"**Naruto, **HUSH YOUR MOUTH,"**_ she shouted.

Of course Naruto, who wasn't talking, had to reply.

"I wasn't even talking! Believe it!," a defiant Naruto said back.

**_"Don't lie! I know your voice and I heard you over there laughing! I'm so sick of your constant gig-gl-ing!"_** (Yes, she breaks it down like that.)

"I wasn't laughing! Nobody even said anything!"

_**"Ok, you know what?,"**_ she shouted waddling over to Naruto_**,"get out of my classroom!,"**_ she yelled in his face.

"Fine!," yelled Naruto as he strode out.

_**"CLOSE THE DOOR! WHAT, WERE YOU RAISED IN A BARN?"**_

At this point, of course Temari and I are looking at each other like _"What the hell?"_

**"Temari! _WHAT IS THAT LOOK FOR?,"_ **the old bag yelled.

"What look?," Temari simply asked.

_**"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE I'M STUPID! I SAW THAT LOOK YOU GAVE SAKURA! NOW YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT IT WAS ABOUT!"**_

"Well we both think that you handled the situation with Naruto completely wrong! There wasn't a sound in the room, but you still accused him of laughing, which he's in his full right to do _anyway_!"

As Temari was giving her speech, Ms. Karin was making her way over to her, and me, since we were sitting side by side.

**_"Get up! I will not be disrespected in my classroom!"_**

At first, Ms. Karin **_HAD_** grabbed Temari by her arm, but that didn't work out well _at all_!

**"GET YO NASTY HANDS OFF ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU BEEN DOIN ON THAT RATTY COUCH AT THE BACK OF THE ROOM YOU BEEN TRYIN TO GET THESE KIDS TO SIT ON ALL YEAR! YEAH, I SAID IT! IT AIN'T LIKE THE WHOLE CLASS DON'T HEAR YOU MOANIN' AND GROANIN' ON THAT COUCH WHILE YOU AIN'T TEACHIN!,"** Temari shouted.

"_Damn!_," the class said in unison.

_**"Shut up and get OUT of my room!,"**_ Ms. Karin yelled, grabbing Temari by the back of her pullover.

**"BITCH YOU BETTER LET GO OF MY MOTHERFUCKIN' PULLOVER!,"** Temari shouted, punching Ms. Karin square in her mouth, causing her to roughly push Temari into my lap.

**_"BITCH! YOU BETTER WATCH IT_**!," I shouted to Ms. Karin. Like I said, she pushed Temari _ROUGHLY_!

Getting up, she caught me in her sights and started screaming.

**_"YOU GET OUT, TOO!,"_** she yelled grabbing me by my hair.

By.

My.

Hair.

Oh, no she didn't.

The next thing I knew, Ms. Karin was in front of me, trying to dodge punches from me and Temari.

Well, if we're gonna fight, _**WE'RE GONNA LAND SOME DAMN GOOD PUNCHES!**_

Just as we was about to land some nice punches to her flabby boobs that sagged straight to her waist, she tackled us to the ground.

Needless to say, it felt like we were wrestling a grizzly bear that needed to hop on a treadmill!

_**"GET OFF US YOU PEDOPHILE GORILLA IN DISGUISE!,"**_ I shouted.

"I'm not so sure about the disguise part!," said Temari.

Just when we were about to die from lack of oxygen, the rest of the class jumped to our rescue.

What can you say? They hate her too!

All of a sudden everybody was making a grab for her, throwing her off of Temari and me.

**'Wait a damn second!,'** my inner shouted,' **We STILL didn't get our good punches in!'**

_'Hmm...,'_ I thought, hesitantly then smiled deviously,' _well, when your right, your right!'_

And with that a lunged into the mayhem after Temari, who_ really_ deserved to beat the shit out of Ms. Karin, who put her through _so_ much unnecessary crap.

Finally breaking through to the front of the crowd, I looked up to see Temari with our seven other friends punching the **_STUFFIN'_** out of her.

Somehow, she was fighting back...

With an _EQUAL_ amount of force.

_'HELL NO! IT AIN'T GOIN' DOWN LIKE THAT!'_

Sneaking behind the big, blondish-furred (Yes furred!) mammoth, I jumped up onto her back.  
>Latching my legs around her, I used my left hand to grab her by her hair, and my right to punch the ugly out of her face.<p>

Of course, THAT didn't take long!

When I was finished, I jumped down and watched her retreating in silence trying to tend to her wounds.

"Well what now?," Temari asked me.

All eyes were on me.

"... we go to Ms. Tsunade and DEMAND to have a new teacher!," I shouted starting a complete riot.

"LET'S GO!," the whole class, including Naruto shouted.

Storming the halls, we made our way to the office, and flooded inside, demanding Ms. Tsunade, and ignoring the broken pleas from Ms. Karin, crying because she knee she would get fired.

The Next Week

A week later and still, no one could believe what went down in the office.

After we had all told Ms. Tsunade about the CRAP we had been put through all year, she turned a CHEWED MS. KARIN OUT.

It was too funny!

After that, she noticed us still standing there and had Mr. Hatake escort us back to class.

Needless to say, we never saw Ms. Karin again.

The best part, however, was that we got into NO trouble, because Ms. Karin touched us first, and the students were in their full right to help.

All in all, it was a legendary Konoha Middle School story.

THANK YOU FELLOW READERS! I hate to say that we never got the chance to beat the stuffin' out of said teacher, but most of the middle schoolers DID complain, causing their parents to complain because of mistreatment, which caused this teacher to be fired.

THANKS AGAIN! REVIEWS MAKE MY WORLD GO 'ROUND! :)


End file.
